


It's Not Okay

by Brokenwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I don't hate Scott I swear, Internal Monologue, Just his choices sometimes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles POV, all the Derek Feels, mentions of sort of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenwords/pseuds/Brokenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not okay. It's really not. Stiles tells himself it is, that it's fine because in the end Gerard is gone and everyone else is alive and Jackson isn't the Kanima anymore and really that's great. So what if Stiles knows him and Lydia are never going to be a thing now. No big deal. Only a fifteen year plan down the drain. So what if he got the shit beat out of him by his best friend's girlfriend's psychotic grandpa. He'll live at least. So what if Erica and Boyd were tortured and are now missing? They were loners anyway. Right? But all that, that's not Scott's fault, so Stiles can still love him and pretend that it's all fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Okay

It's not okay, not really. But Stiles grins and jokes around, practices lacrosse with Scott and pretends it's all fine. Because that's what he does. Because Scott is his best friend and friends stick together. Even if it's all wrong and every single time he thinks of how that night went down he feels sick deep in his gut

It's not okay. It's really not. Stiles tells himself it is, that it's fine because in the end Gerard is gone and everyone else is alive and Jackson isn't the Kanima anymore and really that's great. So what if Stiles knows him and Lydia are never going to be a thing now. No big deal. Only a fifteen year plan down the drain. So what if he got the shit beat out of him by his best friend's girlfriend's psychotic grandpa. He'll live at least. So what if Erica and Boyd were tortured and are now missing? They were loners anyway. Right? But all that, that's not Scott's fault, so Stiles can still love him and pretend that it's all fine.

Except. Except what Scott did to Derek really wasn't okay. And Stiles doesn't want to judge, hell, he was all for killing Jackson and that makes him a murderer even in his own head. Capital punishment? Sure, why not? He'll even pull the trigger. So long as who he's shooting has killed enough. That knowledge of his own ability to kill still makes him feel sick. And it's not just a desire either. He killed Peter – or at least lit him on fucking fire so Derek could do it. Even if he didn't stay dead. And that's... Shit that's messed up. But... Derek. And Scott. Derek saved Scott's life. He saved Scott's life and, yeah he's a dick and his plans are shit, but he let Jackson go to save Scott's life. He angered the Argents all over again by biting Allison's crazy ass mom and he did all that to save the kid who turned around and used him. Hey sorry, not pack anymore. Thanks for letting me control you. Thanks for letting me force you to give the bite, a 'gift' according to you, to someone who helped kill your family. Without telling you I had a plan. Yeah, the plan was a good one – Stiles will absolutely give Scott that – one of his best in fact. But the execution left behind a bitter taste. A vile taste. Probably as vile as Gerard's blood, black and full of ash. So yeah. Things aren't okay.

But what was Stiles supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? "Hey Scott, what you did back there felt a little like rape or at the very least some serious dub-con sort of situation. Then you added the cherry 'see you around, we're really nothing to each other' on top? Oh, and make besties with his only remaining beta (which, totally not bitter about, nope). So maybe you should say sorry? Be wolfy bros again?" None of that's not going to happen anyway and Derek's already mostly disappeared again, so it's all good.

Except it's not. Because Stiles is so damn sick of caring about other people, about trying to save them and getting stuck in the middle of supernatural fights. But even so, he can't forget the look on Derek's face at the end of the night.

It's not okay. Not even a bit. But Stiles, for all his words and grand plans, has no idea what to do or say. So he smiles and jokes around and practices lacrosse with Scott. Because Scott is his best friend and friends stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really clearly have a lot of feels on the end of Season Two and how Scott handled the whole thing. Mostly I just wrote this on my phone at midnight after reading a post on tumblr and getting all frustrated with Scott because HONESTLY.... that whole scene with Scott forcing Derek to bit Gerard made me really uncomfortable. I don't hate Scott, just some of his choices and I want to smack him upside the head a lot and tell him to grow up. 
> 
> Stiles though, Stiles I love. And Derek.... which might be partially to do with my love of the whole 'tragic villain' type of character. Even if he isn't technically a villain.


End file.
